My Harper
by dark angel7
Summary: Takes place after Ouroborous...just a little somthing from Trance's mind
1. Default Chapter

My Harper  
  
By: Dark Angel  
  
Disclaimers: Andromeda and everything dealing with Andromeda is not mine, never was, and never will be. It belongs to the people who own Gene Rodenberry's stuff.  
  
Spoilers: I guess there might be some for Ouroborous…???…  
  
  
  
1 So Many memories and so many miles  
  
The road that stretches behind us  
  
We've had some laughter and our share of tears  
  
But all these moments unite us  
  
I'll be you're friend for a lifetime  
  
Against the wind and the rain of every season  
  
Won't walk away in the hard times  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I'm saying I will be your friend  
  
Sure as the river runs to the sea  
  
High as the mountain that reaches  
  
You were there by my side till the end  
  
(And) Helped me on my feet again  
  
So in the valley walk on  
  
Don't have to face it alone  
  
1.1 Cause in the hard times  
  
We keep growing strong  
  
As we learn as we live  
  
That we live when we give  
  
I'll be you're friend for a lifetime  
  
Against the wind and the rain of every season  
  
Won't walk away in the hard times  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I'm saying I will be your friend  
  
Lyrics from : Michael W. Smith's song I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND  
  
  
  
Why did I choose to save Harper's life instead of a stranger?  
  
I've been asked that a lot recently.  
  
I've also been trying to figure out a good answer.  
  
The answer's simple…I just can't think of a good one yet.  
  
There was a choice to be made….Harper would have died…so…I chose for him.  
  
Save the life of a total stranger and loose a friend…or save a friend and loose a stranger.  
  
Easy decision.  
  
He was…IS…my friend.  
  
After awhile I got used to referring to him in the past tense, if I spoke about him, which was seldom…Humans don't tend to react to great when you speak about friends who have died…yep…he died…but now he's alive. That's good…for me at least. I guess that I'll have to be extra careful when I talk about him from now on.  
  
Maybe I've changed the future for the better; maybe I've made it even worse.  
  
A girl's allowed to be selfish every once in a while…especially when it comes to matters of the heart.  
  
He's my best friend.  
  
Everyone needs one. Besides, I made a claim the day I met him, so hands off death.  
  
My Harper! 


	2. Not My Trance

Not My Trance  
  
Summary: I guess this is sort o goes along with MY HARPER. But this time it's from Harper's slightly confused self. Let me know if you want me to continue the "story".  
  
Disclaimers: Still not mine. Andromeda belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the people who own his stuff. No infringements intended upon anyone's rights. Lyrics to CAN'T LOOSE YOU belong to CAEDMANS CALL.  
  
So you're gone, but I know you're not so far away  
  
You're a call on the phone or a ride on a plane  
  
But that just isn't the same, yeah well  
  
That's ok because I was never home anyway  
  
So now everyone's evolving and I am jus the same  
  
As I was ten years ago, but I don't know  
  
Maybe the simple life is more the way to go  
  
But then again, I'm mostly all alone  
  
'Cause I'm loosing everyone  
  
But I know I can't loose you  
  
And maybe my time will come  
  
But I know I can't loose you  
  
The older I get well the more that life is making sense  
  
And it's similar to traffic or being president  
  
'Cause I'm not the one in control  
  
You grab a hold  
  
I'm just a hammer helping to nail the future down  
  
But it's getting hard [watching] my friends leave town  
  
'Cause I'm loosing everyone  
  
But I know I can't loose you  
  
And maybe my time will come  
  
But I know I can't loose you  
  
But maybe I missed the nose right on my face  
  
For what's just passed it  
  
And maybe I have the gift that everyone speaks so highly of  
  
Funny how nobody wants it  
  
'Cause I'm loosing everyone  
  
But I know I can't loose you  
  
And maybe my time will come  
  
But I know I can't loose you  
  
I CAN"T LOOSE YOU by: CAEDMANS CALL  
  
  
  
You're not Trance!  
  
I don't care how much you about her, or for that matter, about me. You don't know as much as you think you may know. Even if you are you. you're still not you.  
  
Maybe someday I'll understand why everyone I… care… for always has to leave me or die.  
  
My parents, my cousins …and now you.  
  
So you haven't really left, you've just "grown up".  
  
Then why do I hurt when I think of you?  
  
If you were you, and really here, since you apparently haven't left, then I would be ever so happy and just go about my life as if my best friend wasn't dead.  
  
O sure, I'll be nice. I'll even talk to you like one would to a friend. I'll play the game and fool everyone. I've gotten good at it over the years.  
  
I'll pretend it doesn't hurt every time I look at you, every time I talk to you, every moment of my life.  
  
But , I will. And I won't be okay.  
  
It's nothing against you.  
  
You seem nice enough, but  
  
She was my BEST FRIEND.  
  
I loved her.  
  
I never told her, but I loved her, and I'll cherish that one kiss from her till my death and beyond.  
  
But, I can never love you.  
  
You may be Trance Gemini, but you're not Trance.  
  
You're, NOT MY TRANCE! 


End file.
